charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuatha
Tuatha was a powerful evil witch from the 18th century. She was the first evil witch encountered by the Charmed Ones, and by far one of the most powerful. History Early Life She was once a good witch, but for some unknown reason, turned evil and started killing innocents. She can only be defeated by the "Chosen One", a mortal who is the seventh son of a seventh son. In 1799, a Chosen One was able to trick Tuatha into a cave and entomb her along with her serpent (presumably her familiar) in the Lost Caves, Muir Woods. Freedom Two centuries later in 1999, Tuatha was freed by two treasure-hunters. The men explored the cave believing it was a 19th century mine shaft. The unknowingly released Tuatha from her centuries long entombment. Tuatha demanded her scepter, however the men were obviously no help. She sprinkled her magic dust (which had the powerful ability to manipulate reality) onto them, causing them to shrink. Now only about an inch or so in height, they tried to run, however Tuatha snatched them up and fed them to her snake. With the use of the same magical dust, she sprinkled it onto her serpent and told it to find her wand. When Leo got word of Tuatha's escape he went to warn Piper and Phoebe. He informed them about Tuatha's history and that no one could vanquish her because she specialized in killing good witches. Only the Chosen One, the seventh son of a seventh son, could defeat her. The Chosen One was born to use Tuatha's wand against her, and the Charmed Ones had to find and protect him before Tuatha got to him. Piper and Phoebe found it hard to believe that a mortal could defeat her and they, being the Charmed Ones, could not. 2x06-tuatha's-cave.jpg|Lost Caves in Muir Woods 2x06-treasure-hunter1-02.jpg|Treasure Hunter #1 2x06-treasure-hunter2-02.jpg|Treasure Hunter #2 TuathaReleased.jpg|Tuatha freed Tuatha searches for her Wand Tuatha's snake appeared in the apartment of an old woman named Betty, she was the current owner of the wand. Betty had purchased the wand at a flea market for 15 dollars. She was planning to sell it to Jack Sheridan, an internet auctioneer she met during Prue's appraisal at Buckland's Auction House. Tuatha, again by means of her magical dust, appeared in Betty's apartment, and took back the wand. Terrified by the snake and Tuatha, Betty screamed for help. With her newly-acquired wand, she aimed the scepter and murdered Betty. Prue, who had witnessed the horrible scene, quickly used her telekinetic powers to throw Tuatha across the room and away from her wand. Prue grabbed the scepter and quickly ran off. Tuatha's final battle Tuatha's snake appeared in the manor's living room next to Piper. A frightened Piper jumped up and ran as Prue grabbed a fireplace poker and stabbed the serpent. Instead of the snake dying, it multiplied into two snakes. Piper tried to freeze them but it was no use, as Tuatha had already stripped her powers. The Chosen One, Kyle Gwydion, heard their screams and rushed into the manor. He grabbed the wand and killed both of the snakes by means of combustion. Tuatha appeared in the house and Phoebe threw a sleeping potion they had prepared. The potion had no effect on Tuatha. In turn, Tuatha threw her own version of a sleeping potion, which put both Phoebe and Leo to sleep. She also threw a small bag of magical dust at Piper and Prue, causing their feet to be bound to the floor. With all three sisters incapable of moving, Kyle lost the wand to Tuatha. With her hands will free, Prue threw a vial of water near Kyle's feet (Kyle believed this to be a courage potion). Kyle managed to work up the courage to take back the wand. Tuatha and Kyle battled over the wand, and Kyle eventually obtained the scepter. He used it to combust Tuatha, vanquishing her instantly. Tuatha's Grimoire Tuatha returned to the caves to unearth her own book of spells. She would use a "To Disempower a Witch" spell on Prue and eventually Piper and Phoebe as well. Tuatha had to take three human hearts to complete her spell. All three victims were film students who were filming a documentary on the Blair Witch Project. Now with the human hearts bound by red ribbon, Tuatha cast her spell and stripped the Charmed One's of their powers. She teleported her snake to the Halliwell Manor to attack. TuathasBookof_magic.jpg|Tuatha's Book of Magic is unearthed DisempowerWitch.jpg|To Disempower a Witch entry Disempower1.jpg|To Disempower a Witch Needingaheart.jpg|Obtaining a human heart Tuathaheart.jpg|Tuatha has a human heart HeartWrapped.jpg|Red ribbon tied around a human heart 2x06-tuatha-07.jpg|Casting her spell Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers: ** Super Strength: The ability of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. ** Immunity: The ability that grants the possessor immunity from most or any kind of powers (including their own), such as all kinds of spells, potions, and other magical essences. ** Sensing: The ability to locate and find persons or objects. The Sea Hag primarily uses this ability to track the mermaids she has offered immortality to. ** Immortality: Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. * Powers by the use of a wand: ** Projection: The ability to manipulate reality. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. ** Calling: The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they control, such as Tuatha and her wand. * Powers by the use of magic dust: ** Shrinking: The ability to shrink someone to any wanted size. ** Apportation: The ability to transport an object or person across planes from place to place. ** Teleportation: The movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another, for example going anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. ** Intangibility: The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter; rendering the user immune to many forms of physical attack. * Other Powers: ** High Resistance: The power to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Vanquished or Killed